


Bored

by TheBritishGovernment



Series: 00Q Drabbles [13]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond is bored, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishGovernment/pseuds/TheBritishGovernment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bond finally retires he finds that no longer running across the world fighting terrorists is actually quite boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

Retirement was boring. That was the first thing that James Bond learned when M decided that he was going to die if he went on one more mission. He had defiantly outlasted every other agent, and the minions in the executive branch had to pull up the bylaws of MI6 to see what exactly the retirement age was for Double-O agents. Turns out he had passed that age five years ago because no one had known what the retirement age even was.

The first month was hell. He didn’t have a thing to do and woke up every morning to the realization that no one was going to send him to a foreign country to shoot some people for Queen and country. 

Q had been initially worried about Bond and started coming home on time so that Bond wasn’t alone more than necessary. He picked up more and more hobbies. Golf with Tanner was a regular thing, as was cooking everything that he could get ingredients for, and going around to bars and restaurants and writing snarky reviews on a blog that his psychiatrist made him create. No one read it except Q and his psychiatrist so most of it was sarcastic remarks about Medical had better food.

He had also picked up some other violent hobbies like running martial arts classes because he just couldn’t resist throwing the instructors around. But he still woke up with nothing to do until he got a text from Q at 10 pm with nothing but an address that was about a block down the street. 

Naturally Bond grabbed his gun and headed off to the address. Q greeted him with a large grin.

“You didn’t have to run here,” Q commented when Bond got close enough to hear him. Bond walked up and wrapped an arm around Q and kissed him gently.

“Is there trouble?” Bond asked barley moving his lips away from Q’s as he mumbled.

“No, everything is fine,” Q said placing a chaste kiss on Bond’s lips before grabbing his hand and leading him to the dark café they had been standing in front of.

“Q…” Bond said slowly, the agent part of him that he was sure was never going to die was screaming at him that this was a very bad idea.

“I was in there less than two minutes ago. It’s fine,” he said dragging the agent through the door. He flicked on the lights and stepped away from Bond to let him take in the whole area. It was all grey and blue with stainless steel tables but dark rich wood chairs and other touches of antiquity around the mostly modern room.

“I know it’s stupid, but you took such a liking to cooking and are so bored all the time that I thought you could use a pet. You don’t like actual living pets so…anyway this is yours if you want it. I can easily sell it back to someone if you don’t want it…”

“Q?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up. It’s great; not sure what exactly you want me to do with it, but it’s great.”

“You cook things and put them in the case and make coffee when people ask for it. Now I hope you don’t mind–and honestly I don’t care if you do– we’re going to South America next week so that you can go pick out coffee and stuff. We can go to a few other places if you want. I’ll still have to work for a bit of course, just checking in for an hour or so everyday to make sure that Q-Branch in running smoothly.”

“Holiday?” Bond paused in his touring of the room and spotting places that his Quartermaster had placed weapons in the counters.

“Of sort, yes.”

“Q, I love it and I love you. Thank you.”

Q’s face broke into a bright smile and threw his arms around Bond’s neck. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more. Maybe. I like the idea but nothing else springs to mind. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
